The Girl On Fire (Jily)
by GreenCrowwwww
Summary: Lily Evans, a muggleborn witch entering her seventh year at Hogwarts, is faced with the Dark Lord rising, her parents' death, new relationships, and repairing old ones. She may even finally get together with James Potter, a pureblood wizard, who faces his own say of challenges through his last year at Hogwarts. Jily. Wolfstar. OC. JKR. Fanfiction.
1. Chapter One: That Women Is Crazy

**chapter one**

**that women is crazy**

"Lily?" A nineteen year old yelled as she walked into the room. Her blond wavy hair descended down her back as she moved one leg in front of the other. She was around 5'9", and she loved teasing 5'5" Lily Evans about the height distance. "Fern wants everyone for training. I would hurry if you don't want to get on her bad side, Shortie."

Lily smiled at the nickname before she set her pencil down on the table and closed her book. She grabbed a band and pot her hair into a high pony tail before quickly rushing out of her room.

"Must you always tease me. I have no control over my size, Joy." Lily gently pushed her, laughing at the reaction she got. The women threw herself at the wall then crumbled into a ball, fake wincing.

"Oh the pain!"

Joy made it her mission to make sure Lily was always happy. She, along with everyone else, hated how Lily lost her childhood best friend, how her friends have stopped talking to her, how her sister was treating her, and how she lost both of her parents. If throwing herself into the wall will get her a smile, then she'll do it again.

"Stop being a cry baby, Happy. I barely touched you." Lily reached out her hand, which Joy used to help herself up. "What is Fern having us do?"

Joy sighed, thinking about her older sister. "Something light since Tuesday happened." Lily grimaced at the situation that happened a couple days ago. She, Joy, and Rose were attacked by a group that calls themselves the 'Death Eaters,' and if our wasn't for Lily quick thinking, they world have been dead.

The Death Eaters were, sadly, a group of purebloods and half bloods wizards and witches attempting to clean the dirty blood in society. They follow a man name Voldemort, who Fern and Rose are obsessed about wiping out.

"How's your head by the way?" Joy whispered as they walked past Guard and Spot, their German shepherd watch dogs. "It was a nasty hit."

"Emma and Fern know how to make a killer potion, Joy," Lily laughed, waving to Mack and Michael, who were walking out of the room they need to go in.

"That women is crazy!" Mack yelled, throwing his sweaty hands up in the air. He looked at the two youngest in the house. "She made us run seven miles. Seven!"

Michael started to chuckle with Joy. A smile formed on Lily's face as she rolled her eyes. "You should be lucky. Last time, she made Joy and I run nine."

"Unbelievable." Mack quickly walks away with a slight limp. None of them could figure out if he was faking or if he was being real. He went around the corner, and a couple seconds later, a huge crash went through the building.

"Put some ice on that!" Fern screamed out, throwing another wandless and wordless spell against the moving target. She was undoubtedly worried about everyone, and made it her job to make sure that each of them could support and defend themselves. "Joy, Lily, if you two aren't here in five minutes," she was cut of by two girls running into the training room.

"We're here! Right on time!" Lily yelled, waving her hands.

"It's Mack's fault!" Joy screamed, falling into her knees. "Don't punish me, Crazy Women!"

Fern started at her, with Lily covering her mouth, wondering what happen to her that she wasn't aware of.

"Ignoring that. Warm up and run two miles then I'm going to work with you two on DADA," Fern commanded. She marched away, clearly bothered by something.

Joy rolled her eyes at 'warm up' and started to run the two miles. Fern shock her head as she caught her sister running workout getting get body ready. Lily was stretching, moving her limps further than what Fern and Joy could do combined.

"Hurry up, Flower!" Joy ran past Lily, who just got done stretching her calves.

"When you pull a muscle, I'm going to say 'I told you so!'" Joy only laughed, shaking her head as she ran. "I'm serious!"

Lily sighed, her thoughts now on Hogwarts. Being serious lead get to Sirius Black, a good friend. Sirius Black lead to James Potter, a crush she had developed after he matured. She hated how she said no to every time he asked her out, but after taking to the gang, they agreed to the fact it was the right choice.

"From your point, James was too immature. The two of you wouldn't have lasted long."

"Jumping into a relationship isn't the best thing to do."

When Lily was -"Finally!"- done stretching, she started her two miles, but kept an eye on Fern, who had a certain smirk on her face. Lily smiled when she found her place jogging next to Joy. Both of them were fast, which they should be with training throughout the whole summer.

Fern watched the two, forming their lesson in her head along with her workout later. She held in a laugh when Lily tripped Joy, which she deserved from her attempts. "What will the world do with you two?"

Joy ended with a 12:01 while Lily ended with a 14:05. That were both exhausted from the run, which wasn't as far as Mack's and Mitchell's. Lily leaned against the wall, and Joy laid on the ground, whispering weak threats at her older sister.

"When I catch my breath, you better be running."

Fern waved her hand around the air, forming a replica of the situation they both faced Tuesday. A dark alley surrounded them.

"A perfect place to murder my sister."

Fern twitched her fingers, lights shined at the places where someone could enter or exit. "You to both have to be aware of these things. Either you will be attack in these places out for you to escape."

"If you ever try to escape, I'll block the exits."

Fern rolled her eyes at get younger sister, clearly not finding her words funny. Instead of ignoring her again, Joy seemed to magically lose her voice.

"You look like an angry fish."


	2. Chapter Two: Try to Understand

**chapter two**

**try to understand**

In the kitchen, Lily and Joy sat by eachother. Rose and Fern sat across from them, chatting about something that happened at the Ministry. Mack and Mitchell agrued with Emma Abbot, who almost kicked them out of her family home.

"He went missing?"

"You can't like them! They suck!"

Groans echoed around the table, the two conversations clashing together. Lily poked at her chicken as Fern scribbled words siren onto a sheet of parchment.

"Their seeker can't even catch the snitch!" Mack yelled as he stood up, bumping the table. Fern growled, clearly upset. "Why?"

"Mack, sit down," Emma pulled him down, sending Fern an apologetic smile. "Fern is trying to get some work done and I should be too."

"'Bout time you did something," Fern mentioned, giving Emma a sly smile. Her green blue eyes staring into brown ones.

"I can still kick you out."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Is it because she's a bi or is it because she a werewolf?"

Laughter followed. Fern sighed, kicking the older red head under the table as Emma sent a glare. The relationship Emma, Fern, and Rose had for each other was strong. All meeting on the Hogwarts Express as first years, and once the three of them got their own compartment, writing was set to stone. Micheal ended up joining the girls in fourth year, where he missed hanging out with his sister.

"Are you giving me a hard time because I'm a pure-blood or because I have better potion skills than you?"

Rose gasped, making Lily smile at her cousin. "Fern," she whined, "are you going to let her talk to me like this?"

"Yep, I'll be in my room of you need me." Fern smirked, leaving the group to deal with her girlfriend alone.

She turned to her brother, Michael. "Beat her up!"

"Rose, she will make me sleep on the couch," he laughed, kissing Emma's head. Rose sighed.

"Lily?"

Lily shook her head, a bright smile forming on her face. This was what family should be like all the time she thought.

Rose shook her head, checking the clock. "Welp, I'm about to be running late. I'll see you, Lily Flower, at the Hogwarts Express tomorrow before you go." She gave everyone goodbye his before she went to use the fireplace.

"I still can't believe you like them, Emma!" Mack yelled resuming his argument. "I mean, they always lose."

"Sounds like the team you play on," Joy mumbled, shoving some orange chicken into her mouth. Mack sent her a glarr before sighing.

"I truly hate you, Joy. All 6'5 of you." Lily snorted at Mack. Joy wasn't just picking on her for her height. Mack was 5'8, just one inch shorter than Joy.

"Lily," Emma cut through the small bickering between the nineteen your old and the twenty year old. "How are you feeling about leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow?"

Lily took a deep breath. "Happy to be back. Depressed that it's my last year." She blew out a puff of air when a stand of her red hair landed in her face.

"What about Mary, and Marlene, and Alice?" Michael added.

"Or the famous James Potter and his friends?" Joy pipped up.

"I'm going to try to talk to the girls first." Lily smiled. "I said-"

"You were grieving the lost of your parents, Lils," Emma whispered.

Lily shook her head. "That gave me no right to say those things to Alice. I may have been hurt, but it doesn't justified hurting one of my best friends. Merlin, I was stupid. Yelling at her; I screamed that my pain was her fault, and she didn't even know what happen."

Lily's parents died in a death eater attack on the day of Christmas Eve. Lily went through the rest of winter break in tears, almost ready to quit being a witch. Petunia blammed her parents death on her little sister, and Lily world have believed it is our wasn't for these folks.

To top everything else, the Ministry refused to allow any muggle attacks to be seen to the public eye. They claimed that this was a small phase, and they didn't want panic.

"They shouldn't have given up on you," Joy stabbed her meal. Over Lily's sixth year, Fern had to old her back from marching up to Hogwarts and beating everyone up. "I mean you guys have been best friends for six years." She started to shake her head, disgusted. "They wouldn't even meet up with you over the summer!" She suddenly stood up. "Cowards!"

Joy was anyways passionate about protecting her family much like Fern. The two sisters do the same job in different ways, and this usually caused the fighting around the house.

"You need to calm down," Michael stood up, ready to grab her if she was to swing. "We are all upset about this."

Fern just rolled her eyes before going to her room, stomping her anger.

Lily held her head on her hands, "It's going to be bad, isn't it?" Mack patted her back, attempting to comfort her. Lily was like a baby sister to him, and like Joy, he world do anything to make her happy.

"When they try to understand, Lily, they will."

Emma nodded, an idea forming in her head. They all knew Lily said she could fix this problem herself, but Emma couldn't deal with Lily's miserable life any longer. Michael eyed her, clearly staring at something forming in her head.

"I'm sure everything will work out Lily." Micheal smiled, "They always do."

Mack glanced up at the two adults, wondering what he was exactly missing. "If you need anything at all, we will be there so quick to be you. Remember, you can own us and tell us when you take those trips into town."

Lily nodded her head, removing her hands from her face. "I love you guys."


	3. Chapter Three: Reunion

**chapter three**

**reunion**

Emma Abbot bristly walked towards the front doors of a large pureblood mansion. She was followed by a hesitant Michael Evans, sister of Rose and cousin of Lily. Without looking back, Emma knocked on the door. Smiling, she greeted the youngest house elf the Potter's had.

"Miss Emma," the little house elf said. "Master and Mrs. Potter are currently outside."

Michael stepped up beside Emma, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"Hello Mr. Michael." The house elf quickly spoke, tears forming her eyes. She forgot to say hello to this young man. Even though the Potters were not harsh on the house elves, the house elves developed a certain way over the years.

"It's alright, Misty," Emma gave a kind laugh off. "Nobody is mad. Honestly, Michel was standing behind me."

Michael gave a smile. He hasn't really associate with house elves. Emma didn't get any from her parents. "My bad, Misty. Really, you're all good."

Misty nodded her head before leading the couple inside. Emma smiled as she walked through the hallway. She spent some time growing up in these walls, and was happy to see it close to the same appearance.

"The Potter family is just through those doors, ma'm." Misty snapped her fingers, disappearing. Even though Emma and Michael couldn't see her anymore, they did hear her happy cheers of completing the snap right.

"Emma?"

"I know. Lily should be doing this, but it's hard to fix things when people ran away." Emma sighed before fixing her shirt. "I'll just talk to Sirius."

"May I ask why?"

"He may be the only person to understand what it's like to lose his parents." Emma answered in a whisper, pulling ack her hair. "Can you just back me up and distract James?"

Michael shook his head, "Fine. Love you."

Emma smiled, giving him a quick peck. "I love you." Emma turned around, pushing the door open. She recognized Euphemia, James' mother, and Fleamont, James' father, sitting on the grass, talking to a large group of seventh years. James Potter, Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Fortescue, Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin were all present, listening to Fleamont.

Emma shook her head, upset at the fact Lily spent most of her sixth year moaning her parents death, without being able to tell anybody, and trying to get her friends back, and having them all here. "What a bunch of dicks," she mumbled.

Suddenly, Euphemia turned around. "Emma, dear!" Everyone turned to look at the two walking towards them. "What a surprise! Is this the Michael we heard from your father?"

Emma nodded her head, a scowl still on her face. "Yep." Michel rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, kissing her. Before Michael could speak, Emma snapped. "Well this is a lovely party. Sorry to intrude, but we need to speak to Sirius Black."

The girls looked confused, James was laughing, Peter was taking a bite out of his piece of cake, Remus tried to think of an explanation of why, and Sirius Black wondered what Emma Abbott, someone blasted off the Black's family tree, wanted to speak with him about.

Fleamont walked towards Emma, slightly protective of Sirius. He registered that Emma was upset about something, and he wondered if Sirius played a prank on her. "Everything alright?"

"Peachy."

Michael groaned, mumbling, "This is going to south fast."

Sirius stepped forward. "Did my mother put you up for this?" He chuckled darkly, "Or did my parents do something stupid and you hold me accountable?"

Emma laughed, throwing her head back. "First of Black, I hate your parents." Her voice filled with a serious tone. "Secondly, the second one is close. Your parents did do something, but I'm not going to take it out on you. I need your help."

Sirius nodded his head, smiling. He would do anything to show his parents that he was a Gryffindor, and defining them again was the answer. Emma motioned him to follow, and he did.

Micheal gave a smile to everyone, waving his hand.

"Michael, tell us about you, dear!" That was the last thing Emma heard before she waves waved her hand, protecting their conversation from the public.

"Wandless magic, impressive."

"Sirius," Emma paused, wondering how she was going to explain the situation. She figure nobody would care if one person from outside of their group knew. "What do you know about Voldemort and his growing army?"

Sirius' face turned cold. "I'm not a death eater."

Emma rolled her eyes. "No duh." She rubbed her face with her hands. "There have been attacks on muggleborn homes. Muggles have already died, Black."

"I'm guessing my parents were on all of those wonderful mission."

"Probably, but they were apart of the one that attacked Lily Evans' home on Christmas Eve. She lost her parents that day." The words came out of her mouth before she has time to stop them. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but Emma cutted him off. "You can't tell anyone Sirius. The Minister didn't want any panic growing."

Sirius shook his head and gave off an upset smile. "Is... is she ok?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Some days are better than others, but I think if you talked to her here and there, I think it will help her."

Sirius gave off a laugh. "That explains a lot, you know. And the Ministry won't let her talk about it?"

Emma leaned down, "They think Voldemort isn't that big of a deal, and he must have followers in high places." Emma huffed, "I have to go. We are having a little party for Flower. Trying to cheer her up. She says she ready, but she lies a lot.

"Remember, you can't tell anyone. Not even your buddies."

Sirius nodded his head, finally hearing the outside world again. He heard Remus and Michael agreeing that werewolves were people, and he just loved how much Remus' face lit up.

"That's Lily's cousin." Emma laughed, "Merlin, I really love him."

"I didn't need to hear that last bit. Now go off into the corner and make out." Emma rolled her eyes at the eldest child of the Black Family.

"Maybe you should take the wolf and do that. I won't judge." She giggled at Sirius' face, waking away to the love of her life.


	4. Chapter 4:Friendships Don't Break Easily

**chapter four**

**friendships don't break easily**

Lily awoke cold in the night, tears outlining her bright green eyes. She didn't make a sound, knowing Joy was just as tired as she was. With her mind reliving her parents deaths, the loneliness of the lost of her life long friends, and fighting Death Eaters in the night, she was exhausted. She just wanted everything to go back to normal.

She felt bad for everyone in the house, always having to deal with her. It was like their lives went around her; they were the Earth and she was the Sun.

"It's ok," Lily whispered to herself. "The pain is temporary. That's what Fern says, anyways." Knowing that she wouldn't fall back asleep, she pushed her blankets off of her legs before slipping out of her bed. Taking her wand from her night table, she left Joy to sleep in an empty room. She closed the floor quietly, securing Joy in their room.

She walked past the two dogs, who tilted their heads, wondering where she was going. Even they knew that the wizards and witches would pace in the night. Fern did around three in the morning. Emma did it right before bed. Everyone was suffering their own problems.

Lily walked outside, needing fresh air since she woke from her nightmare. Even thought she wanted to go back to sleep, she couldn't. Every time she closes her eyes, she saw her parent's lifeless bodies in the snow, not moving and dead.

She let out a sob, her shoulders shaking as she cried. She missed them so much. She swallowed, deeply. Sometimes, especially on these nights, she needed to talk to them. She needed to hear them whispered comforting things in her ears. She needed her mother and father.

She would never truly head their voices again. She couldn't even remembered how they smelled and their favorite color was. She couldn't remember that little things that made them them.

"I... It's like I don't even know them anymore." She lowered herself to the ground, dying slowly inside. She ran her hands through her red hair, taking it out of its pony tail. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

She leaned back into the wood, staring up at the night sky. The very first night she started stayed here, Fern and the rest of them would lie down on the cold grass, pointing out constellations. They made her feel like she wasn't alone, for each star connected with another. They were nicer alone, and nether was she.

It nearly broke her when she come to Hogwarts, returning after Christmas Break in sixth year. She pushed everyone away, trying to indicate her pain. She remember those future deatheaters staring at her, mocking her. They knew, and she couldn't go to anyone for support. She lost her family, and then, her best friends.

She felt like she couldn't live with it, so she gave it to someone else, Alice. Lily regretted what she said right after they went past her lips. She cried that night, secretly with Alice and the rest of her slowly dying friendships.

"Alright, Flower?" Lily jumped to her feet. She turned around, wiping her tears away.

"Yeah, Mac. Sorry for waking you up." Lily nodded, putting her hair back up into a pony tail. "It's silly." She leaned against the wooded pile holding the overhead up.

Mac shook his head. "Honestly, it isn't. You can cry, Lils. Scream. Just don't fight it alone." Mac yawned, opening his arms. Lily quickly went into his embrace, happy that he still cared. She wouldn't know what to do if anyone on this house hold left her too.

"It hurts so bad. I feel like I'm losing everybody." Lily mumbled, "My parents, my sister, my friends." She treated her head against his chest.

Mac pulled her closer. "Your sister is a bitch. Your parents may be gone, physically, but they are still here. And Lily, friendships don't break easily. Either that they weren't your try true friends or they're just hurt. Everything will work out." Mac squeezed her tight, hoping she understoodunderstood him.

Lily chuckled, "And here I thought you were only knowledgeable for quidditch."

Mac rolled his eyes. "Even without Rose on Holyhead Harpies, they can still kick the Wimbourne Wasps."

Lily shook her head. "They play tomorrow, so we will see how it goes."

Mac rolled his eyes. "You sound like Michael. You don't think they can do it. Is it because they're all women?"

"I'm a women, you prick." Lily laughed, hitting Mac on the arm. "It's going to be a tough game. I mean, there is a chance Glynnis Griffiths is going to catch the snitch-""

"You have to love that women. Like, seven days. Seven. It's mind blowing, Lils."

"They have an all round good team, Gwendolyn Morgan is awesome-"

"Poor Rudolf Brand." Remembering how she hit him with her broomstick when Brand asked her to marry him.

"But the Wasps are a good team. It's going to be a hard match."

Mac groaned, "Now you sound like Fern. That's even worst."

Lily giggled, pushing Mac away. Her smile brighten up the night, making Mac happy that he could make her feel better. Lily was like a little sister to him, and he wasn't going to let her fight alone.

Mac looked down, seeing Lily staring at him. "What?"

"What did you really come out here to do?" Lily crossed her arms, waiting for an answer with a smile on her face. Something in her eyes told Mac that this little flower already knew the answer.

Mac crossed his arms. "How long have you known?" His eyes trinkled, secertly happy that someone noticed he was happier.

She snorted, "We've all known. Joy may had found something in your underwear drawer."

Mac only laughed, "That should teach her to stay out of my stuff." Mac bit the inside of his check. "Her name is Diana, and I am going to set up this midnight picnic in the woods."

Lily smiled even wider. "I'm so happy for you! Why didn't you tell us?"

Mac shrugged his shoulders. "We had bigger things to worry about."

"You should have told us, and I want to meet her." Lily clapped her hands.

"Soon, Flower, soon." He kissed her check before walking out of the protected boundaries. Lily watched him, making sure he got to where he needed to go. He forced himself to turn around, coming back inside. "She's a muggle, and I don't want to get her into all this blood stuff." With that, he disappeared.

Lily smiled and nodded, honestly happy that Mac had found someone, but she understood that she wouldn't get to meet Diana yet. She turned around, walking back to her room. She was finally ready to fall asleep, get mind calm and her parents' deaths the furthest from her mind.


End file.
